


Many Ways to Fix A Glitch

by Glooperslimeball, Not Safe For Vore (Glooperslimeball)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Many kinds, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glooperslimeball/pseuds/Glooperslimeball, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glooperslimeball/pseuds/Not%20Safe%20For%20Vore
Relationships: Errorink
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

Ink honestly loved Error more than ever, but... He couldn't take all this destruction and neither could all of the others. 

"Error needs to go!"

"If Error doesn't stop, we will kill him ourselves!"

"Ink you can't let this go on!" 

And so on. The meeting was just shouts and screams at him to do something about the problem... So he had to come up with an ultimatum. 

No more creation, no more destruction. That was the promise Error had broke.

"I... I promise to do what I can ok?" 

He didn't want to hurt Error! He finally had him on touching terms as well as a friend one! He worked so hard to get close... But it looks like that wasn't enough to save Error from this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error hated meeting up here, in the Middle Void as they called it. An in-between of both with a house inside of it... It felt like they became roomies. He sat outside on the porch looking to Outertale, such lovely stars... If he ever wished for a place to spend the rest of his life it would be there. 

The familiar clack of bone had his attention as he looked over to see Ink having just arrived.. but not looking like his cheerful self. Infact.... The eye lights were white "... 1111nk?" He questioned "d11d y0u run0u1 0f..." He trailed off as he could see clearly this was choose Since all the paint vials were full "... Wh4t 1s th1s a80ut?"


	2. Down the Gullet

Ink stood there eyes glazed to a pure white as he stared at error... Yes Errors entire form. He had a way to keep his friend safe without harm "I want to try something new, and I can't let emotions get in the way of this" he said in such a nonchalant tone. This creeped out Error a bit as he stood up and squinted at the other "... Wh4t typ3 0f th1ng 1nv0lves no..." But before they could finish, Ink held up his hand and blew a puff of something green into their face. The glitch coughed, and gagged loudly from it and felt so faint... Did ink just drug him?! But he couldn't do a thing as he fell to the floor. The last thing being seen was the bare toes his rival had...

Error woke in a shock, remembering previous interactions as he examined his surroundings, and found he was not where he was supposed to be or he originally passed out at. It was inside the home, on the light brown coffee table in the living room.... On a plate. But what shocked him most was that everything had grown! He had to be about the size of a cookie, or worse! 

"Oh you are awake" 

Error looked towards the booming voice only to see Ink, a giant, staring down at him "I was hoping you wouldn't be awake for this while I prepared... But oh well" he shrugged then reached down to lightly grab Errors leg. The smaller immediately demanded for awnsers "wh4t 1s the m34ning of th1s?!?!" He screeched out... Normally ink would squee over how cute Error sounded but this wasn't the normal Ink.... No this was an emotionaless creature. Error was lifted up into the air making him shout even more! He kicked at the fingers holding him up but stopped once he was raised... 

Right above Inks head, as they had tilted upward.

Oh God.

Ink opened his mouth as his rainbow tongue lulled out, drool stuck to it. 

Oh God Ink was going to try to EAT him!!!

Error grabbed the finger holding his leg soon as Ink let go, holding on for dear life "Y0u tr41t0r!! 1 tru3t3d y0u 1nk!!!" He shouted as he felt his grip loosen... And he already had found he couldn't use magic soon as the bigger had appeared. 

Ink just had to wait for errors grip to go and soon he could just gulp him down. He wiggled his finger to and throw in hopes of making them slip an- oh there they went.

PLOP! 

Ink quickly shut his mouth soon as Error fell in, clicking his teeth right behind. He didn't even take time to properly taste the Glitch before making a loud gulp! He could feel the struggles inside.... If he had emotions right now he most likely would of coughed him up and beg for forgiveness but... All he replied with was another loud gulp.

Error tried to hold onto the slippery tongue but the next gulp had him forced down. The throat happily opened up for the unfortunate morsel as it was shoved down by strong muscles. Error tried to find something to hold onto, anything! But.... No avail as he was sent down and down....

SPLASH!! 

He fell right into his new home, for him it was fortunately spacious but.... This was a stomach. Inks stomach. The one that would gurgle him up into a thick soup and paste!! Error felt his chest heave as he started reboot his system.

Ink put a hand to his belly, feeling a new weight inside. Error was inside of him.... This would be where his friend would lay forever... He only wished he had told them how much he cared and loved them before making them a meal but oh well. What's done is done.

Ink reached for a vial, happiness, to drink so he could feel a satisfaction of a job well done!


	3. Down the Gullet (safe ending)

It had been a full week since Ink had swallowed down his best friend... And each day felt different than the last. At first, he could feel the hands grabbing inside and kicks... But after a while it would go silent... Only to start back up again. Ink had to wonder if this was what it felt to be Pregnant? He never could bear a child so guess this was close enough. The thought had him giggle a little, with his emotions this was fun! 

When Error would be too silent, he always would gulp down some milk, or food as a way to get him to start back up again. Though, he was nice enough to try to swallow chocolate bits whole for his dear friend.... But he wondered if Error would eat the same food as he ate? He didn't have a choice right? Even still Ink tried his best to consider Error in his food making decisions...

But when a month went by...

Ink forgot entirely about Error and assumed he had disappeared all together making him a bit sad now. He sat at the table of the home they shared, next to him Dream who tried to comfort him

"Ink, he's probably out... I Don't know hanging around my brother?" 

"It's not like him to be this silent! I just... I worry he's gone gone..." 

"He will Turn up sooner or later, somehow..." 

Ink just buried himself in his arms as he sobbed and cried, letting the blue vial he drank do its job in making him feel....

Within a year, everyone cheered by errors disappearing all together as universes were safe.... All except ink. He had went to Outertale and made a small makeshift grave for his missing friend....

Unaware he had to do with the disappearance


	4. Down the Gullet (digestive ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!GRAPHIC DIGESTION!!!!
> 
> Also weight gain

Ink had laid himself across the couch, making deep and soft breathes... He felt proud to have gobbled down error, and the next step... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error screamed and shouted within the walls. He had to get out! His Haphephobia was kicking in big time now "INK LET ME OUT!! STOP THIS GA- grrrrk!" He didn't even get to finish speaking before instantly going into reboot mode. Glitched appeared all around him as a blue window appeared... He couldn't fight back and he knew it.

Once the reboot was done, did Error find he had something worse to worry about. A thick slimy black coating was pouring out of crevices, filling the room with it "ha.... Ha..... Oh... What a way to go...." He mumbled out trembling as he gripped whatever flesh he could "... Deep in the bowels of someone I.... Fell in love with..." He could feel hot tears fall down his face... Ether that or the acid currently burning at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink had gotten out his phone and snapped a few pictures of himself as he did a peace sign, tongue out cutely. He uploaded it to MonsterBook with the caption 

-8 My Bestie! How much will he put on   
me? 10 pounds?-

As soon as he posted he got comments from others he had added

BlueWarrior: whaaaa!? That's your solution!??  
SleepyGuy: Ink you shouldn't be bragging about this on here...  
Goopball: didn't think you had it in you, I'm shocked D:   
SleepyGuy: wait you have my brother on here?!? INK PM ME RIGHT NOW   
Cleaver4Life: how did he taste? Good? 

Ink just chuckled as he soon had TONS of private messages of all sorts of questions... Thank goodness he had drank that Yellow or else he would of been a sobbing mess instead. He put his hand to his mouth, feeling bubbles and... "BWAAAAP! Woo... Hehe nice one" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error was in hell, Actually he was in a stomach, but same thing. Every bone in his body itch and ache from juices spilling onto them. He did his best to find a corner away from the fluid but it was hard given it was ALL AROUND HIM. He was fucked. Super Fucked. His clothing had long melted off into gunky chunks so adding to all this he was naked, his bones and ecto body revealed in the damp rainbow hell he was currently in. If Ink let him go right now, he would of done ANYTHING for that art bastard to prevent this from happening again. Error punched the wall again as he let out a loud whining sob of pained regret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink had closed MonsterBook and was now just watching videos of other universes and their shenanigans "hahah! That's not how you make a pie!" He laughed at the video of a pie being smacked into ones face. He stopped as soon as he felt another hit and choose his best to just ignore it "... Just go already" he whispered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error had lost both legs, having turned to mush, as he could feel more of him just... Melt off. He no longer had his nerves working so he just laid there half inside the pool.... Along with his nerves was his thought process as he could only twitch and shiver. Once the acid hit his soul did he finally take a breath....

And perish

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ink gasped feeling the rush of magic suddenly inside "ah ... Oh my... " Along side of the weight being added. Error may of been turned small, but he still had the calories and materials of his normal size! So that was now being added. He groaned as he felt his clothing start to tighten slightly and his gut expand, felt as if he was being inflated bit by bit... But didn't last long as it stopped at a nice snug weight. Not too chunky, but not too thin, Ink was Now... Well the proper word would be Thicc. He propped himself off the couch and admired this new look "woah, I look so ... So.... Hot!" As he felt around every curve and pudge on himself "this way! We can be together forever Error!" He smiled as he patted his gut lovingly. 

Error would have the honor of being Inks new pudge for his hot new body. And no one could do a thing about it


End file.
